my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Egoo
Description Egoo (a combination of Ego and Ooze) is Shogo Nuru's quirk that allows the user to create a large amount of a colourful ooze/slime that can be controlled in a 2m radius. For precision, the user must indicate the ooze's shape (ex: by moving his limbs). The ooze can freely switch between a solid and liquid state. One of it's greatest strenghts is the user's ability to apply his ooze with some degree of intelligence by programming it, allowing it to move far outside of his range limitation. Strenghts The user's ability to control the ooze makes him a decent close quarter combatant. It can be fluid, sticky or solid. He can also shoot tennis ball sized ooze spheres to hit targets outside of it's normal range. They can hit as hard as a decent punch. The ability's automatons can follow simple programms beyond that. Weaknessess The user can only create four times his body volume in ooze at the same time. In it's solid form it is like glass. The liquid/sticky form is almost useless for dealing damage though it can be used for movement or capturing his opponents. It takes about half a second to transit from the fluid/sticky to the solid form. As soon as any non-automated ooze leaves his range it cannot be controlled till it reenters it in any possible way. The automatons programming is very simplistic, making them easy to trick. They also change physically depending on what they are doing, potentially indicating wether they are a threat or not. Their control center is a solidified part of the ooze, damaging it will render the automatons dead. As it can imitate a mini-computer it should be no surprise that the ooze is a conductor. The user can only have 2 active at a time, more can cause stroke like symptons (ex: Loosing control of certain body parts, impaired vision). The ooze can be forced to take a state by applying temperatures below -30 or above 80 degrees Celsius. Usage The liquid ooze can be extended to whip enemies with it. Hardening it midway can allow it to deal more actual damage. Forming spikes out of the ooze can be used to stab enemies. Moves Ooze Balls: '''The user creates one or multiple ooze balls. After hardening it/them he shoots it/them at the enemy. '''Shield: '''Creates a shield infront of the user. While not the most stable, it can certainly give one the edge in battle. '''Slide: '''The user creates ooze below his feet to slide on it. It is recommended to simultaniously recollect the ooze that one no longer slides on. '''Automaton: Gremlin: A small automaton that is hard to hit but doesn't do much damage himself. He is very useful for retrieving the shot ooze balls. Super Moves Shell: '''The user fills his max radius with hardened ooze to tank harder attacks. '''Drowning: The user tries to fill a target's lungs with ooze to finish it. '''Automatons: '''Remotely controlled minions. Examples would be: * '''Gorilla: '''Mostly liquid, 2 meter high minion. It can take some punches and it can shoot ooze balls aswell. * '''Skeleton Beast: '''It's design beeing based on a giant, long limbed coyote skeleton it is optimal for offense. It is fast, light and dangerous. It's top speed is 36 km/h. It is made out of solid ooze, excluding the joints. While the joints are weakspots, they can be reattached if the beast can reconnect it to it's body. It's top height is 3 meter and its max length (Stretched out limbs) is 10 meters. Due to it beeing a skeleton it lets the user keep a lot of ooze. * '''Massive Skeleton Beast: '''The beast's height is increased to 6 meters and it's top speed is increased to 72km/h. While it's usage in most areas is limited (good luck finding houses there this thing can fit in.)It usually is better used for transportation. As a trade-off, it doesn't leave as much ooze for the user to use. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks